Icy Winds (Redo)
by CenturionWithASonicScrewdriver
Summary: Dalsyn and Rydan are in trouble this time. they've been taken to Long Island, and it turns out Dalsyn is the son of a sworn enemy… Especially to Leo. With the help of three others, can they clear Dalsyn's name by capturing his own parent?


**Icy Winds**

**Chapter 1**

**Kidnapping**

**AN: Hey guys, if you read the sixth chapter of AS you know that I'm re-writing Icy Winds (duh), so here you go! To learn more about the story itself, check out the original first chapter, the AN to be specific.**

**Dalsyn's POV**

_Maine, School_

I rolled my eyes at the teacher and ran a hand through my dark brown hair.

"The equation would equal sixteen," I said. I was currently in math class, which was my last class of the day, so I couldn't wait to get to the orphanage. I was about ready to throw my copy of Inheritance at Mr. Blitz. I looked over at Rydan, whose blonde hair was sticking up in about twelve different directions.

"Dodge ball," he whispered. I nodded in understanding. Dodge ball was always a pain, especially with the jocks always aiming for us (we had humiliated them in front of half the school last month).

I handed him a piece of gum, and we both sat there in oblivion for the last six minutes of class.

When the bell finally rang, I walked outside and threw Rydan his skateboard. We had finally gotten them yesterday with the money we earned from doing random jobs around the neighborhood. We were actually pretty good.

We got to the orphanage in good time, and then we went into our shared room.

"Still sure about the disguises?" I asked. He nodded. I walked over to our small mirror and took out my icy blue contacts. He had already taken out his hazel ones. His hair was normally black, but he dyed it. We both did. Why? Well, last year, we had provoked one of the worst gangs in the neighborhood. We were hiding.

I couldn't help but wonder if we should run away. Then someone opened our door, or tried to—it was locked. I put my contacts back in as fast as I could, then unlocked the door and let in the orphanage owner.

"Boys, someone wants to see you."

I nodded slowly and followed him down the hall. Standing there was a couple; or at least, I assumed they were a couple.

After all the paperwork was done, we were both officially adopted… and in the same family.

We drove for what felt like hours, until we stopped at an abandoned warehouse. We walked in, looking around. Who knew what was going on? I pulled out my knife, and flipped it open. Rydan followed suit.

Suddenly, the girl (lady, whatever) had flaming hair and bronze talons.

"Whoa, what?"

"Foolish demigods, you will be taken to the snow goddess," she hissed.

"Wait a second, are you—an _empousa_?"

"Well, duh!"

I looked at the dude, who was growing, and growing… and growing…

"Big growth spurt," Rydan muttered. That was an understatement. He was eight feet tall.

Then all h_ _ _ broke loose. I jumped at the _empousa _and stabbed my pocketknife into her shoulder. Rydan followed suit, dodging two strikes from the giant, then slipping behind him and stabbing the small of his back. If it didn't kill him, it would at least paralyze him—and anyways, these things weren't human. I wouldn't have any qualms about killing these two.

I stabbed her again in the neck, but she was somehow still standing. She bit my right arm, so thank goodness I was ambidextrous. I picked up the knife again and kicked her in the shin. Her leg went _clang,_ and I looked down. One of her legs was metal, the other something that looked like donkey.

I kicked her donkey leg, which gave out. She fell on the ground, and I stomped on her chest. Instead of bleeding, she turned into golden dust. I looked over at Rydan, who was finishing up the giant nicely. He was slicing its face when it dissolved, just like the _empousa_.

I picked up the knife again and put it away, trying to ignore the extreme pain in my right forearm.

I looked out the door and saw a man leaning against the rusted metal door.

"Nice job," he said with a heavy French accent I recognized from some of the Canadians that had come here into Maine. I had lived in Quebec myself, Saint-Georges specifically, until my old orphanage burned down.

I growled at him a little bit, and he chuckled.

"Come now, you need to get to camp," he said.

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood, of course."

We were taken in the same SUV that our capers had used, and when we passed the Vermont border, he let us out.

We had been walking for about an hour when we saw another monster. It looked like another giant, I couldn't tell in the snow. We started skirting around it until someone crept out of the shadows and stabbed it with what looked like a black sword.

He walked up to us calmly.

"Are you the ones that I'm supposed to pick up? Zethes told me to come here."

"Zethes? Like, the guy who took us here?" Rydan asked.

The dude nodded. "That's him."

He held up his sword. "What is this?"

"Duh, a black sword."

"Good, you guys are demigods. I guess you'll be coming with me."

"Where?" 

"Long Island."

I nodded, and he grabbed my arm. Suddenly, my vision faded. It then cleared just as quickly, but something was wrong. I was watching everything from above my body. I looked at me, and I had golden eyes and was holding my pocketknife… Except I wasn't. I was confused now. Other Me started fighting the kid, until Other Me was grabbed, and then I felt myself being pulled away.

I reappeared (in my body, thankfully) inside of what looked like a camp, like emo kid and Zethes had said. I looked around, and emo boy looked at me.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he said.

**AN: So, a short first chapter, but this was more of a prologue than anything. Review, please!**

**By the way, if you read Seas Apart, I'll be getting around to chapter 7 soon. See you next time! **

**-SonOfNeptuneJr**


End file.
